robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech II: The Sentinels
This page is on the "pilot," released in 1988. For other uses, see Robotech II: The Sentinels (disambiguation). }} Robotech II: The Sentinels was a movie released in 1988 on VHS by Palladium Books. It was created out of the animation that was completed for [[Robotech II: The Sentinels (TV series)|the unfinished Sentinels TV series]]. The animation included footage from what would have included A New Threat, The Inorganics, and Wedding Day, but also featured flashbacks to the original show - almost all of which were edited to fill a more romanticized context. Various remasters have been released over the years, including a versions split into the intended three episodes and a version without the flashbacks. Plot Battle Pod.]] Cadet Jack Baker is in the middle of a battle against Zentraedi rebels alongside the now-General Rick Hunter. Baker disobeys direct orders to stay in autopilot, Rick is shot down and Baker goes to rescue him, disobeying Rick's orders to stay away from him and regroup with his Squadron. Baker is shot down when trying to rescue him. The entire battle is revealed to have only been a combat simulation. Max Sterling praises Baker's determination but Rick dislikes how Baker disobeyed direct orders. As Rick scolds Baker for failing to obey direct orders and to rescue him from the enemy, Lisa Hayes gets prepared for her wedding with Rick,with Jean Grant and Miriya Sterling accompanying her, Mimmei comes to help Lisa with her wedding dress and to make peace with her before the wedding. Later the Robotech Defense Force announces their plans to create the Robotech Expeditionary Force for the Pioneer Expedition in order to travel to the Robotech Masters's homeworld Tirol in order to avoid a Second Robotech War on Earth, leaving the charge of the defense of Earth to Anatole Leonard's Army of the Southern Cross. Leonard complains about why the Expeditionary Force is taking all the available Robotech weaponry to the mission as Col. Edwards watches the press conference from the TV smiling. Later Leonard complains in his office with Rolf Emerson about the Expeditionary Force taking the entire Robotech weaponry to a "diplomatic" mission, leaving Earth vulnerable to an alien invasion. attacks a Bioroid.]] The Movie shows the fall of Tirol by the Invid Regent, introducing Rem, a clone of Zor and Cabell, a Tirolean scientist who is investigating the connection between the Flower of Life and the Protoculture. Exedore introduces the SDF-3 to Lisa, Miriya, Dana and Rick inside the Robotech Factory where a micronised Breetai appears to announce his desires to accompany the bride to the wedding, Later, Edwards talks about his desires to get revenge of Rick Hunter with his colleague. Meanwhile, Max and Karen Penn, an pilot cadet, test the newly developed Alpha Varitech and their add-ons on the Earth's atmosphere were Karen losses control of her Varitech (Miriya's Veritech) after she attempted to synchronize the Alpha with the Add-on but is saved by Max. Later, Rick and Lisa are finally wedded inside the new SDF-3, as Jack Baker and Karen Penn are accepted into the REF as Pilots, Rick and Lisa goes to their honeymoon, and Minmei accepts that Rick is gone and that she must continue with her life as she cries. The film ends with the Invid Regiss migrating to Haydon IV in order continue her research to find the perfect species to involved themselves. Cast * Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter * Melanie MacQueen (credited "Aline Leslie") as Lisa Hayes * Rebecca Forstadt (credited "Reba West") as Lynn Minmei * Gregory Snegoff (credited "Greg Snow") as Emil Lang * Tom Wyner (credited "Abe Lesser") as Jonathan Wolfe * Cam Clarke (credited "Jimmy Flinders") as Maximillian Sterling * Ted Layman (credited "Leonard Pike") as Exedore * Michael McConnohie (credited Jeffrey Platt) as T.R. Edwards / Rolf Emerson * Oliver Barrett as Bowie Grant (voice) * Tony Clay (credited "John Alexander") as Breetai * Greg Finley (credited "Guy Garrett") as Anatole Leonard * Steve Kramer (credited "Drew Thomas") as Tesla * Edward Mannix (credited "Cyn Branch") as Cabell * Catherine Battistone as Miriya Sterling * Ardwight Chamberlain as Rem * Lara Cody as Dana Sterling * Richard Epcar as Vince Grant * Barbara Goodson as Jean Grant * Milton James as Colonel Adam Reinhardt * Russell Johnson - Narrator * Alexandra Kenworthy as Regess * Wendee Lee as Janice Em * Kerrigan Mahan as Jack Baker * Ike Medlick as Priest * Lisa Michelson (credited "Lisa Paulette") as Karen Penn * Mike Reynolds as Harry Penn * Melodee Spevack as Mission control (voice) Memorable quotes * "My husband's ignorance and stubbornness are enough to drive me mad! He is in every way my intellectual and spiritually inferior, a de-evolutionized barbarian! And yet his will is strong. When I am with him, I feel his mind reaching out to me, trying to smother me. He is jealous of my evolutionary achievements and would pull me down to his level. That is why I have returned to Optera, the homeworld of our civilization, in order to free my mind of his influence. Now I see the path I must take. No longer will I be subservient to the Regent. The time has come to act on my own. If the Invid Flower of Life is to be found, then I am the one who will find it, not by blasting some insignificant little world into dust, but by tracking down the flagship of the Robotech Master Zor. I will go to Haydon V and activate the Sensor Nebula. No matter where Zor's ship may be, even though it lies beyond the farthest fringe of the cosmos, the Sensor Nebula will find it. Then at last I will take the flower back from the thief who betrayed me, and woe to anyone who would stand in my way!" - Regess Background information Robotech II: The Sentinels was a planned 65 episodes continuation of the original Robotech series, with animation by Tatsunoko Productions and a brand-new story writen by Carl Macek. Due legal issues with Studio Nue and Big West, most all of the Macross Characters had to receive new designs to avoid copyright issues with Super Dimensional Fortress: Macross`s designer Haruhiko Mikimoto. Ironically, at the time in Japan Macross: The Movie was being aired, which proved so popular that future Macross projects used designs directly from the film. This resulted in the redesigned characters in The Sentinels looking more similar to their original designs then their Macross counterparts. As Studio Nue owned the mecha designs of Macross as well, The Sentinels series were going to rely on MOSPEADA Weaponry, such as the Alpha Varitech as the main REF Attack Varitech; as well Genesis Climber MOSPEADA was owned by Tatsunoko. The Series was cancelled after Matchbox withdrew from the project, due the Yen/Dollar crash at the time. Only 3 episodes were made. Because of this, the film ended up making more unanswered questions rather then answering any left by the original series. Category:Films Category:Robotech II: The Sentinels episodes